


Coldflash imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of coldflash imagines from my tumblrs





	Coldflash imagines

· So Snart was the bad boy that every girl had a crush on

· and no one besides Mick knew that he was gay

· Barry on the other hand was your classified nerd

· honor roll student, captain of the science club and academic decathalon team, every teacher loved him

· he was also a gay disaster

· he became a mess anytime Snart walked by him

· Barry had a crush on Snart since the day in 8th grade when he told Mick to stop trying to shove Barry into a locker

· Iris always made fun of Barry for his crush on Snart ant chance she got

· “of all the guys in school you could have a crush on it had to be Leonard Snart didn’t it Barry”

· in 12th grade Barry ended up tutoring Snart because if he didn’t pass the chem class he was already taking for the second time he wouldn’t graduate

· Snart knew Barry had a crush on him

· and even through Barry was a dork he found him kind of cute

· Snart ended up kissing Barry during one of thier tutoring sessions

· and asked him to grab a burger with him at big belly burger

· Barry nearly passed out

· they dated in secret for months

· only Iris and Mick knew

· at the end of the school year Barry really wanted to go to prom with Snart

· but Snart refused because prom was the last place he wanted to be

· on the night of prom Barry was there with Iris, Cisco and Caitlin

· when the song for the slow dance came on there was a tap on his shoulder

· Snart was there in a ragged tux he found in the back of his dad’s closest

· Snart realized how important prom was to Barry so he came just to make him happy

· they kissed in the middle of thier dance and that’s how everyone at school found out Barry and Snart were dating


End file.
